Because He's my father (otou-san)
by KurokoSexuya
Summary: Its been 3 years now since Kuroko Tetsuya has seen sexually harassed by his fathers boss. He only went along with it because it made his father happy to has a job that's in a higher position. His father hated him but loved his job. He didn't know his son was being harassed, but either way he wasn't fond of his son. That all changed when he met a certain redhead who changed his life
1. Chapter 1

**Im sorry you can hate me for thinking of this story but I HAD TO**

**beta'd by: yuukyuu-no-kaze .tumblr  
><strong>

_It's been 3 years now since Kuroko Tetsuya has seen sexually harassed by his fathers boss. He only went along with it because it made his father happy to has a job that's in a higher position. His father hated him, but loved his job. He didn't know his son was being harassed, but either way, he wasn't fond of his son. The only time he was happy was when his boss would praise him or Kuroko in some way. He would pretend to be proud but would be seething when his boss was gone. It all changed when he meets a certain redhead who changes his painful life and gives him an experience he's never felt before. _

Hisao Hideki, Akio Kuroko's boss, is visiting the Kuroko's house for dinner.

Tetsuya Kuroko and his mother, Aimi Kuroko, are preparing dinner. Kuroko set the table while Akio paced nervously.

"Make sure the sake is nicely prepared, Aimi! Tetsuya, if you mess up now, then I swear.."

Kuroko was silent and didn't pause.

Aimi laughed nervously, "well, Hideki-San does love Tetsu like his own son, so I think he'll be fine!"

"Ah, yes true.."

There was a knock on the door.

"He's here, put on your best faces, everyone!" Akio commanded before walking over to the door and answering it.

Kuroko sighed and straightened up before following Aimi to the door to greet Hisao.

"Welcome, welcome, Hideki-San!" Akio greeted heartily after opening the door for the slightly older adult.

"Ah, hello, Aiko! I'm glad you're having me here for dinner, tonight. Hello, Aimi, you're beautiful as usual." Hisao smiled.

Kuroko watched them and got lost in his thoughts.

A pat on his head and a ruffle of his hair brought him back to reality and he looked up to se Hisao smiling.

"It's great to see how much you've grown, Tetsuya! You're entering middle school now, am I right? I'm so proud! A Kuroko is a Kuroko."

Kuroko nodded, "thank you, Hideki-San."

"Sheesh! Call me Hisao!" Hisao chuckled.

"Okay, Hisao-San." Kuroko obeyed.

"Such a good kid! You raised him well, Akio." Hisao praised.

"Why wouldn't i? He's my son!" Akio chuckled.

Kuroko felt a fake sense of warmth, and Aimi sensed it. She rubbed her sons back comfortingly, and Kuroko leaned into it.

"Shall we get to dinner?" Akio asked Hisao.

"Oh, yes. Your wife's cooking is wonderful!" Hisao agreed.

"Oh, it's just something I put together. It's western styled too." Aimi smiled and blushed a little.

Akio led the way, "anything you make is delicious, dear."

"thank you, honey." Aimi kissed Akio's cheek.

Kuroko walked away from the adults chit chat and too his room. Hisao noticed and lied that he had to go use the bathroom. He went upstairs and entered the boys room.

Tet-su-ya~" Hisao cooed creepily.

Kuroko spun around while in his chair. It seemed he was reading a book.

Hisao locked the door and sneered, pushing Kuroko onto his bed. "You seem reluctant to be around your family, something wrong?"

"N-no.." Kuroko answered.

"You're a bad liar, Tetsuya." Hisao smirked and he nibbled the boys ear and led his hand to one of his nipples under his shirt, circling and playing with it.

Kuroko blushed a little, breathing heavily. "please, not now.."

"Why not?" Hisao innocently asked, lifting his shirt and licking his nipple, other hand trailing to his pants. "Aroused already?" He slipped his hand in Kuroko's pants, squeezing his length.

Kuroko stifled a moan.

Hisao's hands went lower and pulled Kuroko's pants to his knees. He took a small vibrator and pushed it in the others entrance.

"Don't remove it before I tell you to, or else." Hisao commanded.

Kuroko nodded but jumped when it was tuned to medium, vibrating against his walls.

"Wh-when will that be?.."

"When I want."

Kuroko bit his lip. Hisao left and he put his pants back on, trying not to cry from the increasing pain. He went down a few minutes later and joined the others, trying to not look uncomfortable.

Aimi served the western dish and they all ate after saying "itadakimasu!"

Kuroko didn't eat much, he just waited for the day to be over.

Before Hisao left, he said he'd pick Kuroko up for school. Aimi and Akio were happy with that, and they all shook hands. Kuroko left to his room and changed clothes when he realized Hisao hadn't told him he could take the vibrator out, nor had it stopped. He crawled into bed and silently cried as the vibrations actually increased within every hour. Until Kuroko was shaking, pillow wet with tears and pants and sheets wet with his material.

It took a him a few minutes to realize his alarm was buzzing.

He didn't sleep and made it through the night with the vibrator and didn't even realize it.

Slipping on his school uniform, he made sure to put on 3 extra boxers. He felt the vibrations lowering slightly by the time he was out to school. He still limped a little. Little did he know, a pair of red eyes were watching him curiously.

Those same eyes belonged to a boy who sat behind Kuroko in his class. He watched the bluehead shivering, interested why. It didn't take long to figure out, though, he his Akashi Seijūrō, after all. He decided to let time go by before he met the blue head.

Kuroko stiffly walked over to the car that Hisao was waiting in. He noticed a red head leaving in a limo and scowled but yelped when the vibrations turns to max.

"Get in the car." Hisao sternly demanded.

Kuroko bit his lip and got in. He saw there were towels.

"Surely you're going to stop the vibrator now.." Kuroko nervously suggested.

"Not yet." Was all he got.

Hisao drove to an alleyway and pulled Kuroko to a shadowed wall.

"Be quiet." Hisao whispered and pulled Kuroko's pants and extra boxers down.

"What're you.." He started, but his mouth was covered with a rag.

Hisao got a bigger vibrator and pushed it in with the other one.

Kuroko cried into the rag, falling to his knees.

Hisao waited till he calmed down, if that's possible, then pulled him back to the car.

Akashi watched the blue head get molested and forced in the car. He pondered what he should do.

**HEAVY BREATHINg sorry I'm evil i know**

**you can find me on tumblr: kuroko-sexuya .tumblr **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews,follows,and favs! **

**warning: creepy/crazy percy guy later on in this chapter****.v.  
>also i think i made akashi a little too close gomen m;<strong>

**beta'd by: yuukyuu-no-kaze . tumblr . com**

The next day, Kurokos vibrators suddenly turned off. He waited for a while and then took them out, silently thanking whatever he could.

He met Aomine Daiki at school. They became best friends quickly even though all they agreed on was basketball.

"Aomine-Kun." A voice sounded from the entrance.

Kuroko and Aomine looked over.

"Yeah, Akashi?" Aomine greeted.

"You skipped class today, as I heard from a certain someone."

A greenhead adjusted his glasses and 'hmmph'd'.

Aomine laughed nervously, "heh, yeah. Sorry 'bout that."

"I don't expect itagain. And I see you have a friend over there. Kuroko Tetsuya-Kun, right?" Akashi looked to Kuroko with a slight amount of interest.

Kuroko blinked, "yes. Hello." He bowed.

"Hello, I sit behind you in your class, if you did not notice." Akashi replied.

"Yes, I have noticed."

It was silent for a bit until a kiddish voice sounded, "nee, akachin~ can we get snacks now~?"

Kuroko looked up and saw a tall-really tall- boy who looked like he could almost touch the hoop with his head.

"Of course. Kuroko-Kun, we are heading to the convenience store, would like to join us?" Akashi asked.

"Ah.. Sure." Kuroko nodded.

Aomine grinned, "alright! Let's go!"

Kuroko smiled softly, unaware of the stares from the red head.

While walking to the convenience store, Akashi slowed down and walked beside Kuroko.

They were silent, but Kuroko liked the company.

When they reached the store, Aomine went off to get Popsicles for them. Kuroko got a vanilla candy box and shared some with Murasakibara, the tall one. Murasakibara was happy with the sharing and let him have a mochi ice cream he had bought. Of course, one is nothing compared to 35 mochis, 5 of each flavor.

Akashi had a Popsicle, even though he's more of a bitter tasting person.

Midorima had a Popsicle as well, "I might as well, since everyone else is.. It's not like I want one, anyway!" He had grumbled.

Murasakibara and Aomine teased him for being tsundere while Kuroko and Akashi sat by each other.

Kuroko opened his Popsicles packet and started licking it.

Akashi saw a smile on Kurokos face while they were watching the other threes bickering.

"I saw you yesterday." Akashi said.

Kuroko's heart stopped. "What?.."

"Nothing." Akashi looked away.

Kuroko bit his lip as his smile faded away. The Popsicle was no longer appetizing, but Murasakibara would be sad If a popsicle was wasted, so he forced himself to lick it.

"Mmn, lick that like its my dick~" a voice sounded behind them.

They all froze except Akashi, who whipped around and glared at some older seemingly crazy man who was licking his lips.

Kuroko dropped his Popsicle and started shaking softly. The man reached for Kuroko and Akashi slapped his hand away, eyes blazing.

The man shivered and turned around, walking away.

Kuroko shook harder.

Akashi got in front of him. "Kuroko-Kun?"

"Tetsu?"

"Kuroko?"

"Kurochin?"

Kuroko started crying and Akashi pulled him into a hug, and Midorima was surprised, knowing Akashi for so long, he's never seen him directly give anyone a hug.

"Shh, kuroko-Kun, it's ok.. He's gone."

"Noooo..." Kuroko sobbed into his shoulder, gripping his uniform.

Akashi rubbed his back soothingly. Everyone else didn't know what to do so they just watched. Dumbly.

It was a while until Kuroko calmed down, 30 minutes, Akashi noted.

"Tetsuya?" A familiar voice called.

Kuroko stiffened, wiping tears then looking up.

"Hisao-Kun.."

"Tetsuya are you alright?" Hisao walked up, asking in a fake sense of worrying.

Kuroko nodded, looking away. Akashi narrowed his eyes at Hisao.

Hisao took no note of it and sighed, "your fathers worrying about you, it's trouble to make your parents worry."

"Yes.. Sorry. Thank you Akashi-Kun, everyone. Goodbye." Kuroko bowed before walking up to Hisao and following him to his car.

Akashi watched them leave, studying closely.

No one dared interrupt, except of a cleared throat from Midorima.

"Your parents aren't home tonight. So I'll be watching you tonight, Tet-su-ya." Hisao smirked at him.

"Yes, Hisao-Kun." Kuroko looked down, trying not to think of the next painful hours to come.

But he couldn't clear it out of his mind.

He also couldn't get Akashi out of his mind.

**again thanks, i hope you all enjoy it, and i'll update it soon ^.^**

**you can find me on tumblr: Kuroko-Sexuya . tumblr . com**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the (slightly demanding) reviews! i love reading them and smile when i get all this good feedback! thanks and i hope you guys enjoy**

**beta'd by: yuukyuu-no-kaze . tumblr . com**

Kuroko woke to aching hips and legs and some bruises along his body.

He sat up, trying to ignore the pain that spread throughout his body. Hisao was too rough on him last night, light marks visible on his body. Suddenly a vision of Akashi flashed in his mind and he gripped his sheets. For some reason he felt as though he somehow betrayed him.

Getting dressed was tedious, but it was nothing compared to getting down the stairs.

Akio saw him and his face contorted to a mix of rage and hate. "Tetsuya, get over here."

Kuroko walked over, bracing himself for some kind of impact. A fist collided with his cheek, sending him whirling. It was sure to leave a mark. His expression stayed the same, but his eyes betrayed him with tears waiting to run down his face. He knew better than to cry though. It wouldn't make a difference. Akio kicked him to the ground, making Kuroko groan from the pain. The man then grabbed a nearby umbrella and hit him repeatedly in random spots. Kuroko was pulled back up and punched in his chest repeatedly while Akio held him by the neck.

After countless minutes of beatings, Akio threw Kuroko to the ground and stalking away, probably to his study.

Aimi ran over, "Tetsu! I'm so sorry, my baby!" She pulled Kuroko in her arms and a brief silence surrounded the two.

"It's ok, I get it. You can't do anything. I'm going to school," Kuroko said quietly and pulled away. He got to his feet, momentarily unbalanced, grabbed a scarf, then left the house…and a mother who hated herself.

Not long ago, Kuroko learned that Aomine lives close to him, only 4 blocks away in fact. That's why when he saw a familiar bob of dark blue hair, he immediately walked over to it.

"Aomine-kun."

There was no response.

"Aomine-Kun," Kuroko said again since he wasn't noticed. He poked Aomine's shoulder which caused him to jump.

"WAH! Tetsu, don't scare me like that!" He yelled then laughed.

Kuroko smiled a little and sarcastically apologized, "I'm so sorry."

Aomine ruffled his hair, not noticing the bruises, not that many showed above his scarf.

"So.. Are you feeling alright, Tetsu? After yesterday?" Aomine cautiously asked.

"I'm doing better.. I'm sorry for worrying you, I just got really scared." Kuroko looked away, not want to meet his best friend's eyes.

"It's all good, Tetsu, I just want to make sure you're ok." Aomine grinned.

Kuroko smiled softly at him. "Thank you, Aomine-Kun."

The two then started talking about basketball since it's the only thing they agree on.

They parted ways by the school stairs since Kuroko was a level above.

"Kuroko-Kun," a familiar voice called.

Kuroko turned around and saw Akashi walking up to him.

"Hello Akashi-Kun," he greeted as he bowed his head slightly.

"How are you?" Akashi asked with hidden and masked concern.

"I'm ok. I apologize for such an outburst.. I was just scared." Kuroko bowed his head more, though this time not in greeting.

"It's alright, Kuroko-Kun. But who picked you up?" Akashi asked, even though he already knew the answer.

My molester, Kuroko thought.

"He's my dad's boss and good friend," Kuroko looked up.

"I see. Would you like to go to class together?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko felt his cheeks heating slightly. "If it's ok with you.."

"There's nothing wrong with friends walking to class together." Akashi stated as they began to walk.

Kuroko felt a strange sense of disappoint, so he stayed silent.

After school at the locker room, the future Miracles were changing, but Kuroko said he'd skip since his stomach hurt.

Akashi stayed behind and walked over to him.

"Kuroko-Kun."

"Yes, Akashi-Kun?"

"Don't lie to me."

"Huh?.."

Akashi looked him in the eye, "Don't lie to me."

"O-okay..?"

"Now answer me this."

Kuroko gulped.

"What did that that man do to you last night?" Akashi asked, but it sounded more like a command.

"...he dropped me off and left," Kuroko lied.

"I told you," Akashi slammed his hands on the lockers either side of Kuroko, startling the boy, "don't lie to me."

"I didn't—"

"I know how he's been treating you, that bruise too."

Kuroko's eyes widened and he backed up against the locker, pressing against it.

"H-how.." He mumbled.

"I could tell there was a vibrator, and I saw you in the alley. I know there's been more." There was apparent anger or disgust in the red head's voice as the spoke of terrible treatmeant Kuroko had received. "And your bruise too."

"..."

"How long has this been going on?" Akashi finally asked. "Why haven't you told anyone?"

"...3 years...And because he's my father's boss, he loves nothing but okaa-san and his job.. Hisao-San likes me, or it seems like it, and otou-san is glad that Hisao likes our family—" Kuroko spilled out, but stopped when his hand was taken by other's.

They were warm, that was for sure. Unlike his, which were cold.

"I don't care if he's your father's boss. If you have trouble with your family, then stay at my home; it's lonely enough, and it pains me to see you hurt," Akashi offered.

"I'm sorry.. I want to be with my Okaa-san too.."

"It's understandable, but when you need to run, or are afraid, just go here." Akashi told him, handing him a slip of paper with an address before walking away.

Kuroko looked at the address and held it tightly in his hand, closing his eyes.

_I have to protect my Okaa-San and make my Otou-San proud.. I'm sorry, Akashi-Kun, only if I really need to._

_**again hope you enjoyed, you can find me on tumblr: kuroko-sexuya . tumblr . com**  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED UUUUGH I HAD WRITERS BLOCK AND WHEN I FINALLY FINISHED IT, I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED IT. THERE WAS NO UNDO BUTTON AND I HAD TO REWRITE IT**_

_**its not nearly as goo im sorry ;-; **_

_**enjoy TwT**_

_**beta'd by: yuukyuu-no-kaze .tumblr **_

Akashi and Kuroko acted like their meeting never happened, which made Kuroko slightly upset. He tended to touch his hand once in a while and remember the redheads warmth.

It was finally the weekend, although Kuroko didn't look forward to it as much, it just meant more time with his father.

And Hisao.

Kuroko had woken up, taken a shower and gotten dressed before walking downstairs, only to see his mother crying on the couch, balled up tissues in her hands and on the floor.

"Okaa-San..?" Kuroko slightly whispered.

Aimi Kuroko looked up at her son and started to sob more, "Tetsu-Kun..!"

"Okaa-San, are you alright?" Kuroko asked worriedly, sitting himself down next to her.

"Oh, Tetsu-Kun.." Aimi sniffed, "I didn't mean to, there must've been an accident! But your father was mad and hit me.."

Kuroko bit his lip, "what happened?.."

Aimi looked at her son, "I don't want to bring a baby into this world.. Not with your father.. I already made it hell for you!" More choked sobs came from his mothers mouth.

Kuroko took a moment to take it all in, then leaned over and hugged his mother.

_I'm going to have a little brother or sister.._

"I'll protect him or her, no matter what." And image of Akashi's face crossed his mind, "and you didn't make my life horrible, or hell. In fact, I'm enjoying it." _Most of it. _

Aimi hugged her son back tightly, sobbing into his shoulder, thanking him and saying 'I love you' and 'I'm sorry' a bunch.

The two shared their warmth and comforted each other until Kuroko's phone rang. Aimi and Kuroko both looked equally surprised, considering the fact that no one ever calls him.

Aimi nodded approval, and Kuroko pulled away, answering.

'This is Kuroko Tetsuya..?'

'You're off guard as usuall, Kuroko-Kun.'

'Akashi-Kun?.. How'd you get my number?'

'I asked Aomine-Kun.'

'I see..'

'Would you like to join me at Maji Burger today at noon?'

Kuroko looked at the clock; 11:27 AM.

'Let me ask Okaa-San.'

'Alright'

Kuroko turned to his mother, "may I go and hang out with my friend at Maji Burger?"

Aimi smiled, "of course! Be back by 8, we don't want your father to.."

Kuroko nodded understandingly, "I've got it."

'She said ok.'

'Alright. I'll see you there.'

'Okay, see you, Akashi-Kun.'

Akashi then hung up, and Kuroko kisses his mothers cheek before leaving.

It was 11:59 when Kuroko arrived at Maji Burger and saw Akashi sitting at a booth. He walked over and say across from him.

"Hello, Akashi-Kun." Kuroko bowed his head slightly.

"Hello, Kuroko-Kun. Have you been here before?" Akashi responded, resting his chin on his raised palm.

"Yes, I have. I like their milkshakes." Kuroko blankly stared at him.

Akashi smiled mysteriously, looking interested. "I see."

A tall thin girl walked up. She seemed to work here. "Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" She blushed while asking, allured by Akashi's attractive face and perfect build. (Except for being slightly short for a basketball player) Kuroko scowled, _I'm not jealous!_

Akashi made no note of it and smiled at her, "I'll have a simple salad. What about you, Kuroko-Kun?" Akashi then turned and faced the bluenette.

The girl almost screamed when the ghostly pale, powder blue haired boy 'appeared' in front of her.

Already used to this, he flatly responded, "a vanilla milkshake, please."

The girl shuffled away quickly.

Akashi chuckled, watching Kuroko.

Kuroko played with his fingers nervously, unhappy from the attention.

Their salad and milkshake came in a few minutes, and they were silent, except for some small talk.

Akashi paid, making Kuroko pout.

"Now I owe you.." He mumbled. "I don't know what to give you other than money."

"I know what you can do" Akashi turned to the bluenette.

Kuroko looked up, perked with interest. "What?"

Akashi cupped the shorter's face in his soft hands and leaned his lips on the others.

Kuroko blinked, not registering for a few seconds, then a red blush spread ear to ear as his eyes widened.

He can't say he didn't enjoy it, it was nice. And he did think about Akashi a lot..

Akashi pulled away and smiled mischievously, noticing the red blush.

"Red suits you." He chuckled.

Kuroko blushed more, "what was that about?!.."

"Nothing, you just owed me, right? Debt paid."

Kuroko frowned more as they approached an emty park, mumbling something.

"What was that?" Akashi leaned over.

"That wasn't even that much of a kiss.." Kuroko looked down and blushed more.

Akashi smirked and grabbed him by the waist with one hand, other entwining their fingers. He placed his lips on the others, licking them for entrance.

Kuroko moaned softly, opening his mouth a little.

Akashi seized the moment and shot his tongue in, battling Kuroko's tongue.

He wasn't too surprised when Kuroko fought back, the two moaning softly.

Kuroko's other arm wrapped around Akashi's neck, and he leaned in for a stronger kiss. Akashi sucked on Kuroko's tongue, and Kuroko gave in to the emperor.

They pulled away, a sliver of their mixed saliva connected them until Akashi spoke.

"I love you, Kuroko-Kun."

Kuroko blushed, his heart pounding. H e pressed himself against Akashi's chest and mumbled softly, "I love you, too.."

Akashi pretended not to hear, "huh? Say that again?"

Kuroko looked up, face red. "_I love you!_"

Akashi kissed the bluenette briefly. "It's settled, then."

He's gonna think about Akashi a whole lot more, now.

_**you can find me on tumblr: kuroko-sexuya .tumblr **_


	5. Chapter 5

**IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING WHAT HAS IT BEEN 4 WEEKS WHAT **

**my DEEPEST apologies! I do have this and another chapter ready for you guys, and one is longer than most, so ill update asap!**

**Chapter** 5

Kuroko and Akashi kissed, groped, licked, moaned, grunted, and sighed while reaching the redheads room. Their walk home was tedious, fighting to contain themselves from touching the latter and fulfilling their desires.

Akashi softly pushed Kuroko on his master bed, taking his shirt off and exploring the foreign skin. Kuroko moaned into Akashi ear, "p-please.. Akashi-Kun.."

"Please what?" Akashi smirked, teasingly slowing down.

"Please.." Kuroko turned his head to the side, "please-" **Ring Ring**

Akashi almost broke the phone in two, or four, or any possible fraction he wanted, but it was Kuroko's phone, so.. Kuroko quickly took the phone, not sensing Akashi's dark aura.

"Hello?" Kuroko mumbled while Akashi played with the others hair.

"_Tetsu-Kun, it's almost 8, are you heading back yet?_"

Kuroko stiffened when Akashi nibbled on his ear, "y-yeah.. I'll be home soon.."

"_Honey, are you ok? You seem tense. Did I interrupt something important?_" K

Kuroko smiled a little, "no, it's fine. I'll see you in a bit. I love you, Okaa-San."

"_I love you too, Tetsu-Kun._"

Kuroko hung up and got up. "I have to go.."

Akashi took his hand, "I'll see you at school?" He asked, even though it wasn't really much of a question.

Kuroko nodded, and Akashi let go. He started to walk away when Akashi hugged him from behind. "I love you, Tetsuya."He whispered in the others ear, making him flinch.

Kuroko mumbled 'love you too', a dark blush spread out on his face. Akashi kissed his ear and neck the allowed him to leave.

Kuroko left quickly, too flustered to look back.

"Tetsu-Kun~!" Kuroko's mother chanted as she glomped her son. Luckily, Kuroko caught himself and his mother.

"Hello mother," Kuroko hugged her.

"How was your play date?" Aimi giggled.

"Mom I'm no kid anymore.." Kuroko scowled.

"You'll always be my son. My little angel." Aimi smiled softly.

"I know. But do you have to say such childish things about me?" Kuroko replied emotionlessly.

"Only forever." His mom chuckled, and Kuroko sighed with mostly fake annoyance. "Oh, yeah. Tetsu-Kun, your father and I are going to America for two weeks in a few days, and Hideki-San offered to watch over you. Is that alright?" Aimi added.

Kuroko's heart stopped for multiple seconds at the mention of Hisao's name.

"Ah.. I don't mind.. I have to do something, I'll see you in a bit.." Kuroko robotically said then got up, leaving to his room, and leaving his confused mother.

"Okay?.." She mumbled.

Kuroko gripped his bed sheets and looked at his phone. Almost simultaneously, his phone started ringing. "Hello, Kuroko Tetsuya here.."

"_Hello, Tetsuya._"

"Akashi-Kun.." Kuroko's eyes watered when he heard his lovers voice.

"_Are you alright? Would you like me to come over?_"

"No, I'm fine. My dad will be home soon.."

"_I know something's wrong. But you're stubborn, I'll squeeze it out eventually._"

"Akashi-Kun.." Kuroko mumbled.

"_Yes, Tetsuya?_"

"I.. I have to tell you something."

"_What is it?_" Akashi asked.

"I'm - ah, I'm sorry, Otou-San is home. I'll see you at school, Akashi-Kun, goodbye."

"_Tetsuya, wait!-_"

Kuroko hung up before Akashi said anything else. He couldn't stand it.

**_I'm basically betraying him, I wish it would stop.. I'm sorry, Akashi-Kun.. Okaa-San.._**

** Three days later~**

"Hideki-San! Come in, come in! Thank you so much for looking after Tetsu," Aimi smiled and clapped her hands together softly.

"It's my pleasure, really! How's it going, Tetsuya?" Hideki smiled at Kuroko, but his eyes showed a darkness only Kuroko could see.

He flinched when Hideki called him Tetsuya, his heart throbbing painfully. "I'm ok.." He responded.

Hideki laughed and put his hand on Kuroko's shoulder, tightening it enough, but Aimi didn't notice and Akio was busy on the phone in the other room. Akio entered the room soon after, grinning and shaking Hideki's hand firmly, "thanks, Hideki-San, it's great to be on vacation, and we needed it."

"It's no problem, life at home is boring, Tetsuya makes it way more entertaining."

Kuroko bit his lip, eyes scrunching up.

"I'm glad, again, thank you. But we have to get going, our flight is going to board in an hour! Bye Tetsu!" Aimi said quickly, kissed Kuroko's cheek, then left with Akio.

Hideki and Kuroko watched them leave, then Kuroko felt his arms get twisted behind his back as he was pulled upstairs. He looked behind him, with much effort, and saw Hideki smirking. "Please.. Let go..." Kuroko breathed before being kicked into the guest room.

"Nuh-uh. I'm gonna make you scream." Hideki devilishly chuckled, tying his arms up roughly, leaving a mark.

Kuroko's heart sank.

**Again, sorry for not posting, its been FOREVER, but we're nearing the end! There will be a sequel, maybe in summer with no school**

**see you next time ~**

**kuroko-sexuya . tumblr . com **


	6. Chapter 6

**I honestly have no rhythm for updates i just do it when i feel like it (sorry about that btw) but guys were almost done~! there are only.. maybe 2 or 3 chapters left after this so I'm looking forward to that ^^ i have the sequel all planned out *evil grins***

**anyway some warnings might be needed: Drunk Hisao and abusive force **

Kuroko lay in his bed, him and his sheets drenched in sweat and genetic material. His eyes were shut tightly, and his breathing hoarse.

Hideki Hisao opened the door and leaned on the frame, a bottle half full of hard liquor in his hand.

"Why won't you scream?" Hideki quietly asked.

Kuroko stayed silent.

Hideki approached his and tugged him up by the hair.

"Why won't you scream." He asked, but more like command firmly.

Kuroko opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Gonna stay silent, whore?" Hideki pushed his face closer Kuroko, his drunken breath making the other gag and tear his face away from the disgusting gaze Hisao gave him.

"Do you want more?"

Kuroko's eyes widened and he quietly said, "no.. I'm sorry.."

"That's more like it." Hisao grinned. He unzipped his pants.

Kuroko's heart stopped, his eyes becoming tearful.

"Aw, don't cry, don't cry, it's all ok, you just have to suck it good, and I won't fuck you until another hour, ok?" Hideki cooed.

Kuroko's tears streamed down his face, but he was silent still.

"Oui, stop crying you bitch." Hideki growled and pushed his member in his mouth.

Kuroko only cried more as he was forced to pleasure the man in order for him to breathe.

_Meanwhile at the Akashi household •~•_

Akashi Seijūrō knew something was wrong. A voice in his head kept telling him he's supposed to call someone, but his mind went blank.

'_I love you' _he had said, then he immedietly remembered.

Akashi immediately grabbed his phone and called Kuroko. It was a no school day today, but he knew even if it was a school day, he'd be there.

It ringed and ringed, but no answer. He then called Aomine.

"_Daiki, where is Tetsuya's house."_

_'It's 3 blocks south from Maji Burger.. Wh-'_

Aomine's 'why?' Was cut off as Akashi ran out the door. He ignored the the maids ad butlers as he ran out the door, leaving it wide open. People stared at him, but too scared to question him due to his dark aura and his facial expression. He found the right house and knew it was his because of Hideki's car in the driveway. He opened the door (somehow unlocked) and looked around.

Everything was tidy, except for many different liquor brands all over and the tv on.

He sneaked upstairs and saw a room open. Inside, he heard muffled cries, from what he knew were from Tetsuya. He peeked in and his eyes widened.

Tetsuya, _his_ Tetsuya, tied up and being forced to pleasure a drunken man._Hideki Hisao. _

Akashi grabbed a seemingly strong lamp and gripped it tightly, storming in the room and striking Hideki's head, making glass from the lamp puncture his skull, not enough to kill but enough to make unconscious pulling Kuroko away right after. He untied Kuroko's wrists and then his ankles, which had blood and genetic material trailing down them. he was disgusted and grabbed random scissors, stabbing random parts of Hisao(arms, legs, back, hand, etc.). Hisao was unconscious and drunk, anyway.

Kuroko looked up at Akashi and immediately started sobbing.

"A..Akashi-ku...n.." He hiccuped.

Akashi held him tight. "I'm sorry I'm late, Tetsuya.." He then wrapped Kuroko in a clean sheet, picking him up and bringing him to another room, which he guessed and knew was Kuroko's due to the basketballs, his Teiko uniform, and everything else.

He lay him in his bed and kissed his forehead. "I'll be right back."

He got up to leave but his hand was grasped by a soft and thin hand.

"Don't leave me, Akashi-Kun.." Kuroko whispered.

"I'll be only a few minutes." Akashi promised, and Kuroko reluctantly let go.

Akashi went to the other room and tied up Hideki, locked the window, and strongly kicked his side.

He left and locked the doors, called the police, and returned to Kuroko, sitting on the side of his bed.

He took Kuroko's hand, and Kuroko opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry.. Akashi-kun.. Please.. Don't hate me.." He whispered.

Akashi pulled Kuroko into his arms and kissed his cheek multiple times. "I'll never hate you, I'm too in love with you."

Kuroko started sobbing, "every hour, he'd come back more drunk, more in need of pleasure.. My legs hurt, my throat hurts, everything hurts.. Akashi-Kun.. It hurts.."

Akashi bit his lip and massaged his back, holding him tight.

"You won't need to worry about him, he will be arrested. And in jail forever."

Kuroko nodded then started coughing, a pained expression on his face. Akashi grabbed his nearby trash can and held it by Kuroko.

Immediately, Kuroko hunched over and threw up. It lasted for about two minutes until he calmed down. Akashi held him until there was a knock on the front door.

"I'll be right back, the police must be here." Akashi calmly said to Kuroko, who was drifting off into sleep.

He got up and went downstairs to the front door, opened it, and saw four police officers.

"Is this the Kuroko house?" One asked.

"Yes. I'm Akashi Seijūrō. Kuroko Tetsuya is resting." Akashi replied.

The officers came in. One, a tall one with a slight mustache, approached Akashi.

"Where's the bastard? Hideki Hisao." He asked.

Akashi led them upstairs and opened the door. The police officers scrunched their noses at the strong smell of sex and blood.

"He's right there." Akashi pointed out.

The officers approached, handcuffing the fainted drunk.

The one that talked to Akashi earlier went over to him. "I would like to ask you and Kuroko Tetsuya some questions."

"Tetsuya is sleeping, I can get him ready for you." Akashi responded.

"Alright, don't take too long. I'll be in the hall. Makes me sick, scum like that. I have two kids, about your age. It's just fucked up." The officer grit his teeth.

Akashi only nodded. He went to Kuroko and stroked his hair, "Tetsuya.."

Kuroko opened his eyes, "Akashi-Kun.."

"I need to clean you up, police officers are here to help." Akashi said.

Kuroko nodded, "there's a bathroom connected to my room, we can go there.. Wait.. Are you going to watch?.." Kuroko started then blushed with realization.

"I need to clean you, you're to weak to do it on your own." Akashi smiled softly. "I won't try anything."

Kuroko nodded, "ok. Thanks.."

Akashi nodded and kissed his forehead before taking the blanket off and picking him up, taking him to the bath. He turned the water on a warm setting before laying Kuroko in the tub.

Akashi took one look and cursed himself mentally for not saving him fast enough. He got a soft sponge and strong soap, softly scrubbing.

"I need you to move your hands, Tetsuya.." Akashi mumbled.

Kuroko, who was nervously covering his private regions, blushed furiously. "E-eh..?"

"You can't afford an infection, and you want it gone, right?" Akashi sighed.

Kuroko bit his lips before moving his hands away.

Akashi was gentle, and didn't over complicate things when he cleaned him. He spoke softly, and Kuroko was glad about that.

When they were done, Akashi got Kuroko boxers, sweats, and a warm sweater. "Call if you need me."

Kuroko nodded as he closed the door, Mosley ignoring the pain and difficulties of getting dressed in his state.

He walked out and greeted Akashi with a nod. They held hands tightly and walked out to greet the officers, hoping for the best.

**I think this was slightly longer idk**

**hope you ****liked this chapter**

**Find me on tumblr: kuroko-sexuya . tumblr . com **


	7. Chapter 7

_Poopskidoodles! sorry for updating late! i didnt like how i wrote this buuut no time bad wifi writers block yay _

_enjoy~_

Questions for the bluenette weren't too explicit, and they didn't need much information to say that Hisao was guilty, it was quite obvious.

But...

"Do your parents know?"

"No..." Kuroko mumbled.

"Why did you not alert someone? Were you scared?"

In some ways, Yeah.."

I'm going to call your parents. They are in some ways responsible. Do you have their phone number?" The policeman asked, standing up.

"On the refrigerator.." Kuroko mumbled, "what will you tell them?.." Sweat trickled down his face at the thought of his father.

"Just a few things. We won't be explicit enough, we need to tell them face to face what mostly happened, in case they're somehow linked to this.. They could run before we have hold of them" The policeman answered, leaving to call the parents.

Akashi held Kuroko as he started to softly cry into his shoulder, gripping his shirt tightly until his knuckles turned white.

"It's alright. I'll protect you." Akashi mumbled.

Kuroko slowed his sobbing slightly, "thank you, Akashi-Kun.."

"I love you Tetsuya. I always will. Don't you doubt that." Akashi smiled a little.

Kuroko looked up as his fingers were intertwined by Akashi's, looking Into each other's eyes, admiring the others beauty.

The police officer came in a few minutes later. "Your parents are coming back from America and will be here in 24 hours at the most, but very likely less. You should get ready."

Kuroko and Akashi nodded, then the police officer left. They went upstairs to Kuroko's room, where they lay next to each other on the bed, holding hands.

"Im sorry.." Kuroko started.

"Don't even, nothing here is your fault, it's all that mans fault, and he will be tortured because of it. He won't come back." Akashi hissed.

Kuroko nodded then lay his head on the redheads shoulder softly, closing his bloodshot eyes.

Akashi let him lay there, cursing himself inwardly for not saving him.

Soon, Akashi fell asleep as well, the two cuddling in the others comfort.

A knock on the door was heard a few hours later and Akashi answered it, Kuroko rubbing his eyes.

A different police officer was at the door, "Kuroko Tetsuya's parents will be home in 15 minutes."

Akashi nodded and the officer left.

Kuroko choked a sob, hyperventilating.

Akashi rushed over and held him, "it's ok, Tetsuya."

"What do I s-say?.. I'm scared of they're reaction, Akashi-Kun...!" Kuroko cried.

"Tetsuya.."

"What if they don't care? What I they're disgusted? What if-!"

**SLAP**

Kuroko blinked, shaky breaths becoming more even.

"thank you.." Kuroko croaked.

Akashi intertwined their fingers together, holding him close, "they won't." He simply said.

"..."

".."

"..."

"..."

A knock on the door sounded again, symbolizing that his parents were here. Akashi and Kuroko stepped downstairs, Kuroko practically clinging to Akashi.

Aimi rushed to her son, hugging him, but not sure what to say, just sobbing and holding her her son and not letting him go.

Akio on the other hand wrenched his son away from Aimi and pushed him down.

Akashi gripped his scissors in his pocket, ready to attack.

Aimi gasped and Kuroko stared at Akio.

"You just had to ruin this, didn't you? I couldn't just accept that you're a problem child! I set you up on this you damn boy! I offered you to Hisao Hideki, I am the reason this happened!" Akio uncontrollably shouted at his son, who had an undiscribable horror drawn in his face.

Akio broke a glass vase and grabbed a large and crooked shard, raising it in his had.

Aimi screamed, and Akashi stepped in front of Kuroko, pulling his scissors out, knowing that the closest weapon was a knife in the kitchen.

Before either made a move, Akio crumpled to his knees and groaned in pain. The police officer who he guessed was the chief had shot him in the knee. His companions handcuffed Akio and Aimi hurriedly helped her son up and tried to speak to Kuroko with soothing words, teary eyed.

The police officer kneeled down by Kuroko and Aimi, "Akio Kuroko and Hideki Hisao will be in court, but both will be in jail for a long time. I promise you. It's over."

Aimi looked at him with a tear-stricken face and nodded, "thank you. So much."

Akashi watched, eyeing the police officer.

Kuroko was silent for a week except for when he was interviewed and tested, clear of any diseases(luckily). After his father and Hideki were both sentenced to life in jail for rape, abuse, and attempted murder, he spoke. It was after basketball practice. It was the last day of school as well.

"Akashi-Kun.." He had reached for the others hand.

Akashi read the others face, "We'll be okay. I promise." Akashi smiled, reassuring the bluenette.

"Okay," Kuroko smiled sincerely.

Akashi squeezed Kuroko's hand as they walked to Kuroko's home.

Akashi still had this sinking feeling, unable to brush it off.

•END•

_So, yeah! last chapter of this series! hope you enjoyed, i thank you all for your support! there will be a sequel whenever im not lazy (100 m yrs + ) but in the meantime im hoping to be writing and uploading some Yowamushi Pedal and Haikyuu! fanfics! (damn sports animes! ,) _

_Deviantart (find sweggy things that arent cool but eyy cosplay) : kuroko-sexuya .deviantart _

_Tumblr: Kuroko-Sexuya . tumblr . com _

_but yeah, thank you for your support and suggestions, they helped a lot, i guess Ill see you in the next fanfic?! bye~!3_


End file.
